bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Noble Stein
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20837 |no = 1402 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 26, 31, 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 7, 8, 9, 7, 8, 9, 7, 8, 9, 8, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 8, 5, 8, 6, 7, 6, 8, 5, 7, 6, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 6, 5, 3, 5, 6, 4, 6, 9, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = He was said to be a contrarian who always condescended to others, but he always showed respect to Grahdens as the one who acknowledged his abilities. This was also said to be due to the unfortunate life he had lived despite his intellectual brilliance. Were he still alive today, he likely would have expanded the influence of the Akras Summoners' Hall even further through major contributions to diplomacy and other political activities. |summon = The one who acknowledged me was kind, and also terrifying. Figure out what that means for yourself. |fusion = This is what you get for coming at me. Impressive, right? Come on, you can flatter me more, you know. |evolution = Huh, does this mean that you're impressed with me too? Fine, then. I may even try a little. | hp_base = 6197 |atk_base = 2311 |def_base = 2262 |rec_base = 2066 | hp_lord = 8122 |atk_lord = 2793 |def_lord = 2857 |rec_lord = 2552 | hp_anima = 9239 |rec_anima = 2254 |atk_breaker = 3091 |def_breaker = 2559 |def_guardian = 3155 |rec_guardian = 2403 |def_oracle = 2708 |rec_oracle = 2999 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Heroic Wisdom |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken may restore HP & negates critical damage |lsnote = 30% chance to recover 25% HP from damage taken |bb = Hermes Rejection |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 340 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Cleo-Presidium |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% chance to recover 20~30% HP from damage taken |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Caduceus Vortex |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Genius Wits |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & adds Water barrier to BB/SBB |esnote = 2000 HP on barrier |evofrom = 20836 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |omniskill2_1_note = 10% boost |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% of healer's Rec) HP |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 4~7 BC fill |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effect added to BB/SBB to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Stein2 }}